<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halestorm by SlytherinsIcePrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229609">Halestorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine'>SlytherinsIcePrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella is a puppy for Rosalie, Don't Like Don't Read, Edward is a dick, Esme and Carlisle are done with Edwards shit, F/F, Intersex Character, Leah and Jacob are the siblings Bella needs, Parent Bella, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Bella, Rosalie has emotions, Shifter! Bella, i don't like him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella dated Rosalie instead of Edward, but the Cullens still left at the beginning of New Moon.  It took three years for them to return, but everything has changed in the Supernatural life of one Bella Swan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halestorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!!  Enjoy some Rosella on me!!</p>
<p>I got the idea of Shifter!Bella from a story called 'And So the Lamb Became the Wolf' by UntitledAlsoUnknown, so please go and check that out.  It's an awesome story, and I thoroughly recommend their other works too!!  Thank you for the inspiration!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning over the bath-tub, Bella sighed happily as warm hands ran through her now short and shaggy hair, washing conditioner from the strands.  The girl above her laughed lightly as she let her nails drag across Bellas’ scalp, and was rewarded with something suspiciously like a purr.<br/>
“Did you just…?  We’re wolves Bella!’ Leah cackled loudly. ‘Not overgrown house cats!”<br/>
“Fuck off Leah, feels good,” Bella groaned as Leah stopped her movements.<br/>
“Sure thing pussy cat.”<br/>
In a move so fast even Leah had trouble tracking her, Bella spun on her knees and ripped the showerhead from the Native girl.  Leah had barely began backing away with arms raised to defend herself when Bella turned the running shower on her, instantly soaking her grey cut-off and blue shorts.<br/>
“You’re dead Swan!” Leah yelled.<br/>
Leahs’ fierce war cry and subsequent attack were foiled when the bathroom door bounced open, the two twenty year olds freezing upon sight of Emily.  The Pack Alphas’ Mate faux glared at the two, the scars pulling across the right of her tan face thrown into sharp relief at the action.<br/>
“Children, do I need to separate the two of you?”<br/>
“No Emily,” the two chorused.<br/>
“Good, because I have an actual child here searching for their parents,” Emily announced, attempting to smother her indulgent grin at the state of the two young wolves.<br/>
Bella went from chided to elated as she dropped to a knee, arms wide to intercept the small human shaped missile that appeared from behind Emilys’ legs.<br/>
“Papa!”<br/>
“Halestorm!’ Bella exclaimed as her little one impacted against her chest. ‘Hey buddy, where you good for your Auntie Emily?”<br/>
“Yessum!  We did t’animals! Heffelumps are the bestest!”<br/>
The kneeling wolf shot a questioning look at Emily, who kindly mouthed ‘elephant’ at her.  The brunette exaggerated a gasp as she stood and carefully threw a giggling Hale in the air.<br/>
“Elephants are the best?!  What about wolves?”<br/>
Hale locked violet eyes with Bellas’ warm amber as he clamped his red short clad legs around his mothers’ waist.  Little tan hands fisted in Bellas’ white cut-off as he threw his head back and loudly began howling like a wolf.<br/>
“That’s my boy!”<br/>
Leah and Bella happily joined Hale in his howling as Emily watched on fondly.<br/>
“Papa blue?”<br/>
The blonde haired boy lifted a small hand and played with the still wet electric blue highlights shot through her hair.  Wriggling around, Hale pulled himself up until he was standing on Bellas’ forearm so he that he could get a better look.<br/>
“Yeah Halestorm, you like?”<br/>
Bella blew a soft raspberry on Hales’ stomach, delighting in the loud laughter the action elicited.<br/>
“Papa look good!”<br/>
The newest wolf groaned loudly, ruing the day Jacob had called her a ‘fine ass daddy’ in hearing range of her young son.<br/>
“I’m so going to kill Jacob for that,” she whined, discreetly flipping Leah off as the brunette doubled over with laughter.<br/>
“Mo kill Unca Jake!” Hale pouted dangerously.<br/>
“You sure buddy?”<br/>
Hale nodded vigorously, shaggy blonde waves flapping over his eyes and ears adorably.  Bella lifted her free hand and smoothed the waved back, marvelling at how much he looked like a certain ex-who-shall-not-be-named rather than her or Charlie; or god forbid, his womb doner.  A loud grumbling interrupted her musings and smiled softly.<br/>
“Lunchtime for Halestorm?”<br/>
“Dino nuggies please!” the young boy cried as he settled back  on Bellas’ hip.<br/>
“They’re already in the oven,” Emily grinned.<br/>
“You’re a saint Ems.”<br/>
Hefting Hale up and onto her shoulders in one smooth move, Bella grabbed her sons ankles and weaved her way out of the bathroom like an aeroplane; dropping a kiss onto Emilys’ head in habit as she passed.  Ever since -They- had left, Emily had been the closest thing to a mother Bella had, despite the Native woman only being five years her senior.<br/>
The young wolf had barely stepped into the kitchen when a chorus of howls split the calm afternoon.  Moments later Bella was hit with a faint smell, fresher than Bella had smelt since she’d phased, that could only mean one thing.<br/>
“Vampires,” she growled.<br/>
Leah suddenly appeared by her side, swiftly placing Emily onto her feet.  The elder Native woman was already reaching for Hale; fully aware of how close the two girls were to phasing.<br/>
“The bathroom in my room! Go now and lock the door!” Bella got out between clenched teeth.<br/>
Even sprinting, Emily had barely reached the staircase before shards of clothing littered the kitchen and two large wolves took up the space.<br/>
“Bella! Leah!’ Sam shouted through the Pack link. ‘Is Emily with you?”<br/>
“She’s here! Locked away with Hale!” Leah answered.<br/>
“Guard that door with your life Leah!”<br/>
“Bella, it’s the Cullens!’ Paul snarled. ‘We saw the scarred one with the small one near Canada.”<br/>
The huge, pure white wolf in the Cullens’ old kitchen growled deep in her chest, vibrant red eyes narrowed dangerously as Leahs’ sandy grey wolf loped up the stairs after Emily.<br/>
“Bastarding leeches!’ That was Jacob. ‘I’ll be at the house first.  You need to calm down Bella, you’ll scare Hale if you growl any louder.”<br/>
Bella snarled loudly as she stalked out the back of the house.<br/>
“Bella focus!’ Sam growled. ‘Jake, you’re on Bellas’ right, Paul her left when you get there.  We should beat them, but just in case Bella’s on point.”<br/>
“Got it!”<br/>
The white wolf looked to her left as a russet wolf broke through the trees.<br/>
“They’re two minutes out, are you shielding us from Fuckward?”<br/>
“You bet your ass I am Sam.”<br/>
The newest member of the Pack took a few moments to count the ‘lights’ she could see within her mental shield.  A by-product of her fated turn to the supernatural, Bella could now manipulate her mental protection; mentally and physically.<br/>
“One minute!’ Paul announced as he appeared and took his place by Bella.<br/>
The faint sound of footsteps became more audible just as the rest of the Pack surrounded the house.  Sam moved in front of Bella and took point, Jared to his right and Bella a few steps behind him to his left.<br/>
“Bella, only let him have access to me when I tell you.”<br/>
Bellas’ only response was another snarl as she bared her teeth at the three vampires that jumped over the river.  Even as she warred with herself as her instincts told her to attack the vampires yet relax around Esme and Carlisle, Bella laughed darkly at the look of shock on Edwards’ face.<br/>
“I can’t hear their thoughts,” the bronze haired vampire gasped.<br/>
“I’ve got the small one and the scarred ones on the left!” Seth and Embry sneered.<br/>
“The bigger one is by the front door!” Quill supplied.<br/>
“Blondie’s outside her bedroom,” Lean snarled.<br/>
At the mention of her ex-girlfriend, Bella couldn’t help but inhale violently.  The chemical burn of vampire stench singed her sensitive nose, yet even that couldn’t mask the heavenly scent of a sunlight field of lavender, the sea fresh after a storm, and car oil that lightly suffused the air.<br/>
“Greetings Samuel,” Carlisle called out calmly.<br/>
Sam nodded his large black head, both as a signal to Bella and an awkward acknowledgement of Carlisle.<br/>
“Is there a reason you have our house surrounded?” Carlisle inquired.<br/>
“As per the terms of the Treaty, when you vacate your land it becomes ours to protect.  A family under the Tribes protection now resides nearby, therefore this land falls to us.  Why have you returned now?”<br/>
“Our daughter Alice had a vision,’ Esme spoke up. ‘Involving someone we love.”<br/>
“Bella?<br/>
“Yes, the Volturi have decided to pay her a visit; Aro seems to miss her.  He plans on Changing her and offering her a place with the Guard as we, uhm, left her behind,’ Carlisle explained. ‘Going be her smell secreting from the house, can I assume that Bella is in fact inside?”<br/>
Bella shifted testily, finally drawing the vampires attention to her.  Three sets of golden eyes widened as they took in Bellas’ unusual wolf visage, Carlisle even daring to take a step closer; ignoring the low warning growl Sam emitted.<br/>
“Fascinating… You are new to the Pack, yes?”<br/>
“We are not here to discuss my Pack!!  You assume to much leech, especially if you think Bella wants anything to do with you!”<br/>
Edward blinked at the venom contained in Sams’ thoughts as he absentmindedly translated, but his surprise quickly shifted to condescension so quickly the Packs’ hackles rose as one.<br/>
“Bella breath,’ Seth urged. ‘Don’t let him get to you!”<br/>
“We can smell her in the house Sam,’ Edward said dismissively. ‘Let her come out and speak for herself, instead of hiding away.”<br/>
“How can he smell you without knowing you are Pack?” Paul wondered, shifting slightly closer to Bellas’ bristling wolf.<br/>
“He’s smelling Hale,’ Bella growled dangerously. ‘Sam, if her wants to speak to me tell him he can talk.   Fuck with him, tell him I can hear him and watch him flounder.”<br/>
The large white wolf stepped up to her Alphas’ right, bringing him back under her protection as she did so and highlighting her size as she stood slightly taller than Sam.   Jared allowed the shift in rank with a small nod, easily moving so that he stood to Sams’ left; as fiery as he was, he knew that Bella offered more to Sam than he did at that point.<br/>
“Are you sure Bella?”<br/>
“Yes Alpha, but ask him something for me first.”<br/>
Bella retracted her shield and couldn’t contain her dark grin at the flinch Edward couldn’t contain.<br/>
“They want to know why we left before they allow Bella out,” he grumbled.<br/>
“Ahh, that is somewhat of a difficult question,’ Carlisle admitted embarrassingly. ‘There was a, disagreement, I guess you could call it, within the family.   Threats were made and promised upon some, so we decided it would be best for us all to leave.”<br/>
Esme stepped forward as she sensed her eldests’ rising anger at the thoughts obviously going through Sams’ head.<br/>
“As you know, Bella was dating Rosalie before we left,’ she said calmly. ‘The problem was that another claimed a Mate Bond with Bella, and couldn’t stay silent any longer.  Rather than create a potentially dangerous situation for Bella, we decided to leave.”<br/>
“Blondie incoming!” Leah yelled.<br/>
Bella turned her head just as Rosalies’ shaking form appeared in front of Esme; catching a glimpse of molten gold before the blonde rounded on her family.  The wolf froze, her lungs seemingly collapsing and breathing for the first time, as her entire being narrowed to shades of gold.  Everything tethering Bella to the world was severed as diamond pillars held her down; their weight freeing in a way only matched by Hale.  Gravity no longer could claim Bella, failing in the face of one Rosalie Hale.<br/>
“Don’t you dare!’ The blonde snarled, her entire being primed to attack. ‘There was no decision, Edward threatened me with the Volturi if I didn’t leave Bella alone!  He threatened to have Bella turned against her will so that he could finally claim her as his Mate!  He tried to kill me because I was going to commission a cuff with the Hale crest on it for Bellas’ birthday!!  And because he’s the prodigal-fucking-son, you allowed him to tear me from my Mate-“<br/>
“Edward no!”<br/>
Rosalie had no time to react before a hand wrapped around her bicep so harshly her skin began cracking.  Edward wrenched her forward, towering over her with fury ablaze in onyx eyes; and suddenly it wasn’t Edward standing in front of her, but Royce.  Instinctively, Rosalie flinched and made herself smaller, her grip on reality slipping as memories long repressed flooded her mind.<br/>
Faster than anyone could comprehend Bella had launched herself at Edward with an almighty snarl; jaws wrapping around the vampires shoulders as she jumped over him.  Using that momentum, she ripped Edward off of Rosalie and threw him into the forest, immediately dropping into a protective crouch in front of the blonde vampire.<br/>
Jasper and Emmet blurred into existence in front of the white wolf, with Alice slightly behind them, but it was Sam that caught her attention.<br/>
“Bella! Rosalie!”<br/>
At the sound of her Mates’ name, Bella turned her head towards the blonde vampire.  When she registered the glazed look in golden eyes and the way Rosalie was curling around in on herself protectively, an anguished howl ripped from the wolfs’ throat.  Knowing intimately the memory Rosalie was currently trapped in, Bella didn’t hesitate before phasing back to her human form.<br/>
Brady, the youngest member of the Pack, quickly stepped between Bellas’ naked form and the vampires; offering up the clothes attached to his back leg.  Accepting the offer with a small smile, Bella hurriedly pulled on the grey jean shorts and red muscle t-shirt before approaching the smaller vampire carefully.<br/>
“Rose?’ she whispered softly. ‘It’s me, your Bella.  I need you to focus on my voice, okay?”  Just on  my voice, nothing else; he’s not here Rose, I promise you.”<br/>
Taking a tentative step closer to Rosalie, Bella relaxed slightly when the blonde didn’t flinch away from here.  Taking a deep breath, the tall shifter fought to keep  her voice steady.<br/>
“Sometimes… Sometimes I see my attackers in my dreams; they’re so real, I can reach out and touch them.  I know I’ve not had to live with it for as long as you, but I know how much it hurts, how easy it is to trigger the memories.”<br/>
As Bella spoke, the Pack snarled in unison as the pale vampires recoiled at the raw anguish in Bellas’ voice; after living with Rosalie for almost a century, they were intimately familiar with that tone.  Edward made a move to approach the shifter, but Jake swiftly stepped up and bodily blocked the broody vampire.<br/>
“You know that I was born different Rose,’ Bella continued quietly. ‘These girls, they found out somehow… They took advantage.  It’s been nearly three years and I still can’t be around groups of girls; I’ve only been able to see Angela and Jessica again in the past few months.  Emily and Leah are the only ones I can stand touching me, even then…”<br/>
Bella trailed off with an involuntary shudder, and Rosalie slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with Bella; molten gold filled with a centuries worth of pain and horror as she comprehended the shifters’ story.  Taking a risk, Bella stepped forward with her hands held up by her head; making sure to crouch slightly so that she wasn’t towering over the blonde.<br/>
“I promise you he’ll never lay a hand on you again Rose, but I need you to come back to me… Please…”<br/>
Rosalie took an unneeded breath, filling her mind with Bellas’ mouth-watering scent of woodsmoke, honey, and fresh lilac, idly noting another scent so unique to children but fit so well with Bellas’ natural scent.  With slow, somewhat sluggish movements, Rosalie reached for the shifter, who made no move to reciprocate but gave the vampire the freedom of what to do.  The brunette only moved when cold arms were suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist and a face was buried in her neck, regal nose directly above her pulse point.  A warm, tanned hand lifted and speared gently through golden curls as another fell securely on the small of Rosalies’ back.<br/>
“How did you come back?”  Rosalie breathed.<br/>
“I didn’t for a while, not until I shifted for the first time; when I realised I had someone to live for.”<br/>
“Bella”<br/>
Said shifter snarled viciously a Edwards obnoxiously annoying voice cut through the tender moment and had Rosalie turning to stone in her arms.  Making sure not to lose contact with the blonde, Bella situated Rosalie behind her and held up a hand in warning to stall Edwards’ advance.<br/>
“Stay back Cullen, or do you want to go for another fly?” she growled lowly.<br/>
“Now now Bella, is that any way to talk to your True Mate?’ Edward sneered condescendingly. ‘Cease this nonsense at once and come to me!  I shall not have you cavorting around with people of that persuasion any longer.”<br/>
At that, the entire clearing shifted angrily.  Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Esme turned on Edward, standing in front of the wolves with shocked looks on their faces.<br/>
“That is not how I raised you to speak to women Edward Mason!” Esme chastised firmly.<br/>
“And I thought you knew better than to interfere with a Mate Bond, mother,” Edward spat.<br/>
A faint shimmering in the air announced a wolf shifting seconds before Jacob appeared and physically pushed Edward away from Bella.<br/>
“And you’re interfering with that as well as an Imprint so I suggest you back up Fucko!” the wolf growled.<br/>
“Listen to him Cullen!  You come anywhere near Rose or I again and I will kill you!  How dare you try and force our separation?!  Everything I am belongs to my Rose, so forget any foolish thoughts you have about me belonging to you!”<br/>
Bella felt Rosalie place a cool hand under the back of her shirt, the touch immediately calming the tremors running through her body.<br/>
“Stop touching her!’ Edward roared. ‘She’s not yours to touch!  She’s mine!  I will go to the Volturi! Don’t test me!”<br/>
“Go for it Cullen, but I will never let you near Rose,” Bella vowed solemnly.<br/>
Edward glared heatedly, but the wall of supernatural beings denied him any access to the two girls.  Sensing he wasn’t going to win, he spun on his heel and disappeared.  Rosalie sagged into Bellas’ back as the shifter turned to look at Sam.<br/>
“What happens now?” she asked.<br/>
“If I may-‘ Carlisle stepped forward slowly. ‘-I would like to formally apologize for my son.  I don’t recognize who he has become and can ignore the change in him no longer.  I do believe we need to talk further though, in terms of the Treaty.  Can we speak inside, are you amenable to that?”<br/>
“God, what is it with you leeches being such smooth talkers?’ Jacob groaned. ‘Before any of that happens, there’s a little thing that needs fed; so your talks are gonna havta wait a bit longer.”<br/>
“Shit! Dino-nuggies!’ Bella burst out randomly. ‘Sam!”<br/>
Stepping away from the vampires, the wolves phased as one and changed in the blink of an eye.  They all smiled sadly at the way Rosalie was still leaning heavily on Bella before averting their eyes to give the two some semblance of privacy; their gazes falling on the house where the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard.  Sam nodded at Bella, letting her know that he would handle the coven whilst she dealt with her tiny human.<br/>
“Rosalie?”<br/>
The blonde nodded against Bellas’ spine, not able to deny herself the warmth and safety Bella was so willingly giving her.<br/>
“I said earlier, how I found someone to live for.  Would you like to meet them?”<br/>
Another nod, but before Bella could say anything else a small figure ran out onto the decking.<br/>
“Papa!”<br/>
Rosalie jerked her head up and watched as one of the wolves – Seth, if she remembered correctly – helped a toddler down the steps.  She looked towards Sam, expecting him to be waiting for the child to run to him, but started when Bella knelt down and held open her arms just as small human missile impacted her chest.<br/>
“Papa!” Hale yelled again, clinging tightly around Bellas’ neck.<br/>
“Hey buddy, sorry you were in there for so long.”<br/>
Bella inhaled deeply, unashamedly using her son to ground herself as she felt a cold hand land on her shoulder.  Gripping under Hales’ thighs, the blue haired shifter stood up and turned to Rosalie.<br/>
“Rosalie Hale, I’d like you to meet my son-“<br/>
“Hale?! She like me?” Hale pouted questioningly.<br/>
The blonde was deaf to Bella gently telling the boy that it was rude interrupt people, as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face. She could definitely see Bella in the boy, from the regal cheekbones and the pouty lips, but there were also features that she couldn’t explain.  How could Bellas’ child have the jawline that she sees in the mirror every day, the golden curls she herself took so much pride in?  And how on earth were her own clear violet eyes staring into her now golden orbs?<br/>
“Pretty Rose?”<br/>
Shaking her head slightly, Rosalie unconsciously tucked herself into Bellas’ side as she smiled warmly at the young Swan.<br/>
“Yes Little Wolf?”<br/>
“You Hale like me?”<br/>
Cocking a questioning eyebrow at Bella, the vampire delighted at the warm blush on her Mates cheeks.<br/>
“Rose, meet Hale Swan.  Halestorm, this is Papas’… Girlfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>